Molly's Box
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: It's been four years since the Battle of Hogwarts, but for some reason Hermione forgot about the date. While having tea at her mother-in-law's, Hermione is reminder about the date again by a simple box. Written for The Teacher's Lounge forum AND Hogwarts Online II forum. ONE SHOT COMPLETE.


_Author's note: _

_Written for Hogwarts Online II Easy Homework given by Professor Kayla, _

_Easy homework. Prompt: lucky, Character: Dobby. _

_And this was also written for The Teacher's Lounge Forum's I can haz Prompt plz. Prompt there: Molly and Hermione (The 's) and the Weasley kitchen table. _

_Disclaimer. I don't own anything you recognize. _

She played with her long, curly brown hair as she sat at her mother-in-law's table. Hermione watched eagerly as Molly Weasley laid a tray of tea, sugar cubes and milk down on the table before them. Molly then turned around, grabbed a jar of freshly baked biscuits and sat them in front of Hermione.

"I hope Ginny and Harry are having fun on their honeymoon," Hermione said as her mother-in-law placed two tea cups down.

"I know they are," Molly said smiling as she finally was able to sit down.

"Four years after the war and they're married. Who would have thought," Hermione said.

"I wish you wouldn't bring that up," Molly said as she fixed her tea with one lump of sugar and little cream. She then stirred the tea and placed the spoon neatly down next to the mug of tea.

"Why? Oh forgive me, Molly. I forgot."

"It's easy for someone like you to forget, dear. But to a mother, she never forgets a son."

Molly stared Hermione down. How could have Hermione forgotten. Fred's anniversary of his death was tomorrow. Hermione adjusted the tea to her liking, just two lumps of sugar, no milk, and adjusted her posture in her seat.

"You know, Molly, I didn't mean to forget," Hermione said sadly.

"I know you didn't, dear."

"I was just thinking of Dobby, Fred and the others yesterday. If they could only see us now," Hermione said sadly pausing before speaking again. "Dobby would have been happy to see the progress I have made in three years for House-Elves. After the war, they realized how important it was to have sick days and request days off to take time for themselves. Dobby was a lucky elf and realized that before the war."

"That's enough." Molly stood up so fast that it shocked Hermione. She had seen Ron doing that during arguments of theirs, but never Molly Weasley.

"It helps to talk about the war and those we lost you know," Hermione said calmly trying to keep her temper.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, dear. End of story!" Hermione felt a pang of guilt. She saw tears running down her mother-in-law's eyes and felt guilty for continuing the conversation.

Molly ignored Hermione's eyes, and stood up. She then left Hermione alone in the kitchen with her head in her hands feeling stupid for the first time ever.

"I just mentioned their names. It didn't occur to me that they would bring tears." Hermione started cry. "Of course it's easy for me to forget because I didn't have a blood relative die in the war, but still. I should have known better," Hermione said to herself as she tried wiping away tears.

" When you're done talking to yourself, I can finish the conversation." Molly stood in the threshold carrying a wooden box with a lid. Interrupting Hermione talking to herself.

Molly laid the box on the table and pushed that in Hermione's direction.

"This is from Fred. Stuff he gave me growing up. This is the thing that helps me get through the day he died. I go through all the things he has given me and remember each moment."

A short pause and an eye in Hermione's direction from Molly made Hermione pull the box to her. Molly got the box halfway.

"I don't think it's polite to pry in other people's business... I'm showing you this box to help you remember."

"Perhaps you could do something like this to help you remember. Write down memories with the people you knew who died in the war. Put them in a box and take them out when you need them the most."

Molly's eyes were red and her cheeks stained with tears. She had been crying a lot lately. Hermione now remembered why.

"Oh Molly, please, forgive me for not remembering." Hermione understood. She would take the advice given at the Weasley's table and use it. The people who died needed to be remembered in her mind. Hermione knew she needed to visit Hogwarts tomorrow to help remember the past. She hoped Ron would go with her, but knew it would be better to go alone. In her mind, she made plans to go off on her own.

When Molly was done watching Hermione think, she stood up, walked to Hermione and gave her daughter-in-law a hug letting her know things would get better between them.

_Special thanks to the ever so awesome Slytherin Head for always getting my stories back to me in time. You're a great friend and awesome beta. _


End file.
